In general, a breadboard is used as a foundation to prototype a circuit. Specifically, a breadboard provides the apparatus to connect various circuit elements and power sources together. Often, in order to test the circuit, several external test instruments are connected to the circuit in order to determine a circuit characteristic such as voltage at a particular point in the circuit. Further, often times a circuit is incorrectly wired when using a breadboard, leading to a malfunctioning circuit.